1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to an apparatus for optically reproducing information, and more particularly relates to an apparatus used for card-like optical information recording media.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, in the card-like optical information recording medium (termed the optical card hereinafter), tracks for guiding and tracks for information are alternately disposed on a card surface. The tracks for information are scanned utilizing the tracks for guiding, and information is taken out.
However, when tracks for guiding and tracks for information are alternately disposed as described above, the recording density of the area which can be utilized for information recording within the card surface does not exceed a certain extent.
As a result, in order to increase the amount of information reproduction per unit time, the speed of the optical head or optical cards (or the shuttle for carrying the cards) should be increased.
All of these countermeasures require, however, mechanical solutions, and hence the problems are complicated.